The Tale of Jett Malfoy
by VictoriaWeasley
Summary: Constantly in her older brother's shadow. Jett Malfoy enters her third year of Hogwarts angry and overlooked. So what happened to the once sweet and charismatic Jett Malfoy? Even though people are curious, no one seems to want to tear through the sarcastic and bitter shell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Your favorite person in the whole wide world... VictoriaWeasley! **_

_**Just kidding... but it's true. I have bounced back and writing again... for those of you who remember my short but sweet story The One who Use to Talk about Nargles (A Luna/Fred story) and my very short lived The Tale of Lysander Weasley which has been put on hold. So. If you are actually reading this. The ships in the story so far are **_

_**George/Hermione (don't kill me)**_

_**Scorpius/Rose **_

_**Fred/Luna**_

_**and the rest of the ships that I'll mention are canon I believe... Anyway. So enjoy this story and tell me how it is, yes? **_

_**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize here belongs to the Queen JK Rowling **_

* * *

Annoyance. That's what Jett Malfoy was feeling as soon as her brother and his friends entered the compartment. Scorpius Malfoy was already wearing his dark fitted robes, with his shining prefect badge on the breast pocket. Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley wore the same thing, though their clothes were a bit short.

Jett really had no idea why Scorpius involved himself with the filth of those people. Albus Severus Potter who was so popular and perfect. It was annoying how it looked like he styled his black hair to look perfectly tousled. And Rose Weasley. Who always had a smile on her face and wasn't at all modest of her grades and her title.

"What are you doing here?" Jett snapped.

Scorpius sat down next to his little sister smiling, "Well, I wanted to spend time with my wonderful little sister, of course."

Albus and Rose sat across from them.

"I'm serious." Jett retorted.

"Everywhere else was full." Albus told her with a smile.

"Did I ask you?"Jett snapped impatiently.

Scorpious smacked his sister's arm, "Be nice. Y'know, maybe if you were a bit nicer you would have friends."

Jett rolled her eyes, "I have friends."

"Professors and portraits of professors don't count."

Anger. That's what she was feeling now. She couldn't bear to look at her brother. She would see her father; she would see the disapproving look in his pale eyes. Jett wouldn't be able to handle that.

While Scorpius was the exact clone of Draco Malfoy; Jett was like her mother in looks. She had dark hair that hung above her shoulders, (though it was somewhat stringy and had to be kept in a pony tail) and wide brown eyes that seemed to be staring right through you.

Scorpius of course got the smooth white blonde hair that hung in front of his pale blue eyes. The pale skin that never seemed to blemish, and that _stupid _crooked smile that always played on his lips. His personality was mostly from their mother. He was charismatic, humorous, and brilliant.

And with the beautiful Rose Weasley by his side, he and she were the power couple, the ones that were adored by the rest of the Hogwarts students.

It made Jett sick to her stomach.

"Why so glum, Jett?" Albus asked cheerfully.

"Because I have a bunch of prats in my compartment."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to her, she's just glum because mum grounded her for being mean to the house elf."

Jett scoffed and blew her hair away from her face, "And your ego is just huge because of that shiny badge on your robes."

"Being a prefect is a great honor."Rose Weasley stated proudly.

"Stuff it, ginger."

"Jett!" Scorpious hissed.

"So, how was your summer, Jett?" Albus asked nervously, running a hand through his messy black hair.

Jett pursed her lips together, refusing to reply, and stared through the compartment window. Maybe if she used the reducto spell on the glass she could jump out before this bloody train took her back to Hogwarts. She decided against it, she could barely do the reducto spell at it is. Let alone doing it on a thick arse window.

"Hey, Jett, shouldn't you be changing into your robes?" Rose asked hopefully.

Jett looked down at her large Weird Witches shirt and mesh skirt, "Hmm, skirt, shirt, and shoes. I think I'm good, thanks."

Scorpius nudged her, "Go put on your robes."

Jett grabbed her back and withdrew her dark robes from it. She pulled the robes over her head and tugged it down. Rose wrinkled her button nose, but said nothing. Albus played with his tie, not looking up. But Scorpius had a scowl on his face.

"Jett, why don't you just put on your Hogwarts robes? Mum just bought you new ones."

"She shouldn't have wasted her galleons on things I won't wear."

"JETT! As both Ravenclaw prefect and your older brother, I'm ordering you to go change."

They were both standing face to face. Their eyes bore into each other and Albus and Rose nervously fidgeted beside each other.

"No." Jett told her brother. She didn't take her eyes away from him.

"Jett… I'm warning you…"

"Shut up!" Jett snapped, burrowing her eyebrows together, "Just shut up already, Scorpius! I don't care that you're oh-so-perfect! Let me do what I want! I don't want to be seen with you, and you're embarrassed of me. So just shut up and leave me alone, will you?"

Albus and Rose held their breath, in fear about what Scorpius would say in return. But he said nothing. The blonde haired sixteen-year-old boy sat down and casually started a conversation with Albus about Quidditch.

Furious. Jett bit down on her lower lip (a nasty habit she had) before sitting down. If he would pretend everything was alright as soon as she was actually making sense, she'd show him. She'd show them all.

It was be an interesting year for the Hogwarts students.

* * *

_**So my sweets, you know the drill**_

_**Review**_

_**Alert**_

_**Favorite**_

_**oh and... **_

_**You know you love me**_

_**xoxo**_

_**VictoriaWeasley **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sooo, this is a really short chapter, but it's informative.. in a way. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Always, Disclaimer: This all belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.. 3**_

Jett's head rested on her hand as she idly ran her finger around the rim of her goblet. The feast was always awfully long and boring. Full of the same announcements and little first years joining their already too full house. Well, too full for Jett anyway.

Her brother sat at her side, paying close attention to Headmistress McGonagall's "words of wisdom." Jett couldn't help to notice the way her brother managed to perfectly tie the Slytherin tie close to his neck in perfect shape, and his prefect badge was pinned over his heart perfectly straight and shining. Maybe all prefects were made into ship shape fashion.

After the first years were sorted, Jett fidgeted as food appeared in front of them. She skillfully topped her plate high with food carelessly under her brother's close watch. Careful to not spill her goblet… just yet.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Scorpius asked doubtfully.

Jett nodded eagerly as she tore a piece of meat open with her knife and fork, "I'm _so _hungry," She stated as she mixed potatoes with her meat. "Wasn't that _such _long train ride?" She asked, positioning her fork near her mouth.

Scorpius shrugged awkwardly as he looked down at his plate. Jett put her fork back down on her plate and mixed her food more.

Scorpius finally looked up at her, "Hey, Jett…"

Jett's arm came down towards her goblet in such a clumsy fashion that it could have been dismissed as an accident. Pumpkin juice spilled over the table cloth and down Jett's robes.

"Oh, bullocks. My robes are wet." Jett groaned and rubbed at the spot with her sleeve, "I've got to go wash this out… I'll see you in the morning, brother."

No one looked up twice as Jett shot up and walked confidently out of the Great Hall. In fact, it only took Jett a wave of her wand and a simple spell to get the juice out of her robes. A spell she mastered in only her second year. It came in handy… well always.

* * *

"Are you alright?" A voice asked later in the Slytherin common room.

Jett didn't as much as glance up from the book on her lap. She continued to flip the page over and ignore the speaker.

"Jett?" She heard the speaker loud and clear, but the book was getting good, and she was in no hurry to speak to anyone.

The speaker plopped down next to her and snatched the book out of her hands. Jett sat up straight and turned to glare at the speaker. When she saw it was none other than a dorm mate, Blair Arin.

Blair was reading the cover of Jett's book, "A Separate Peace? What in the _bloody hell_ is _that_?" Blair demanded.

"None of your sodding business." Jett snapped, snatching the book out of Blair's hands.

Blair pouted slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, "What's your deal anyway? Why'd you leave the feast early?" She pressed.

Jett stood up, her book tucked safely under her arm, and headed for the girl's dormitory. At the foot of the stairs, right across the stairs to the boy's dormitories, Jett heard yet another voice.

"Hey, Malfoy." The voice greeted. The cocky voice could only mean one person.

Jett Malfoy turned to see Ryan Beetlebomb. He was in her brother's year.

"Long time no see, Beetlebomb." Jett greeted in the same tone. Ryan smiled slightly and looked Jett over.

"You look good." He stated.

"Couldn't say the same for you."

Ryan chuckled lightly, "But I see you still need to work on your comebacks. See you 'round, Jett."

"Doubtful." She turned and started up the stairs.

Ryan was what everyone expect Scorpius to be. Except with darker hair and a square jaw. Not even a Quidditch player, no, he thought he was too cool for that. And all through Jett's first and second year, he got under her skin and drove her _crazy. Well not this year _Jett thought to herself as she sat herself on her bed.

_This is my bloody year._

_**Like I said, short. But I'd like to say it introduces to Jett's kind of secretish kind of thing. So yeah. Uhh**__  
_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Favorite**__**  
**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**xoxo**_

_**VictoriaWeasley**_


End file.
